


All You Wanna Do

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Probably ooc, Sorry :c, how do i even tag lmao this is hard, okay definitely ooc, protect my boy angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despite being aware of Alastor's asexuality, Angel can't help but doubt whether his intentions are as pure as they seem.After avoiding his boyfriend for days, Alastor decides that it's time to track Angel down and have a talk.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	All You Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I'm writing for other people, so I'm a little nervous about posting this >.<;;;
> 
> This is probably going to be very OOC. I hope you enjoy!

Angel felt his eyes water as his eyes burned into the reflection in the mirror. The spider demon brought a hand up to his face to wipe away the tears that threatened to overflow, but quickly pulled his fingers away as they came in contact with his bruised skin; a yelp escaped through his gritted teeth, followed by a deep sigh before Angel finally turned away from the mirror and made his way into the bathtub, the warm water comforting the pained demon and relaxing his tense muscles.

Angel lied his head against the edge of the bathtub, finding it hard to find a comfortable position at first, he eventually let himself soak. If only his day wasn't so rough, Angel thought to himself as he lifted an arm up. Gently, Angel brushed the wet fur away, giving him a better view of the cuts and bruises that decorated his skin, bringing a deep frown onto his features.

Angel sighed once more; the spider felt disgusted with himself. He wished he could just quit his job, run away and never see the Studio again, yet, he was bound to Valentino by some stupid contract he wriggled himself into when he first arrived in hell.

As much as Angel wanted to go downstairs and forget everything that happened, he couldn't let anyone see him like this; he couldn't risk worrying Charlie, getting seen by Alastor--

Angel slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, glancing down at the water; if his boyfriend saw him in this state, what would he think? If he saw him so weak, helpless... would he treat him just like his boss did?

No! Angel shook his head, trying his best to get those horrible ideas out of his mind; he knew well that Alastor didn't feel sexual attraction, yet, Angel couldn't help but think of the worst-case scenarios... would Alastor still love him? Maybe he would sell him off to someone, treat him like the worthless slut he is...

Angel dug his fingers into his arms as he curled in on himself, hot tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. The rest of the night was a blur; eventually, he dragged himself out of the bathtub and went straight to bed, only to be embraced by a nightmare-filled, restless sleep.

\---

Alastor strolled down one of the hotel's many hallways with his signature smile, hands behind his back as he quietly hummed a song Charlie showed this morning; though it wasn't really his taste, the song had a rather catchy tune, he admitted.

It wasn't long before he ran into a resident that he was deeply involved with.

"Ah, Angel Dust!" Alastor called out, his grin twitching a little as he noticed how Angel tensed up when he heard the Radio Demon call out his name. Alastor could've sworn he heard Angel mutter a quick 'sorry' before speeding past him and disappearing behind the door to his room.

Once Angel was out of sight, Alastor allowed his smile to fall and the demon cast a concerned look at the door. These past few days, Angel barely said a word to him; no dirty jokes that used to make his skin crawl, no late-night conversations over a drink or two, just complete silence. Frankly, it didn't sit right with the Radio Demon. What was Angel avoiding him for? Did something happen?

This can't continue, Alastor thought as he approached Angel's door, giving it a few knocks before patiently waiting for a response from the arachnid. They needed to talk.

After hearing nothing from the spider, Alastor lifted his hand to knock again; at that moment, the door opened at last, Angel peeking his head out to glance at the shorter demon on the other side.

"Hello, Angel!" Alastor began, opening his hand that was frozen in the air and giving Angel a quick wave. Before he could continue, Angel opened his mouth.

"What do you need?" The spider questioned, gazing attentively at the other demon.

"I want to talk to you, mon ange... May I come in--" 

Alastor was quickly cut off by Angel shutting the door right in front of his face.

Angel slammed his back against the door and slid down onto the floor, wrapping two pairs of arms around his knees, hugging them tightly. Just when Angel thought that Alastor had left, he heard the demon speak up again.

"Angel... I just want to know why you're avoiding me. Did something happen? If I said something wrong, I'm really sorry, my dear. In no way did I mean to hurt your feelings--"

"No! I mean... No, it's not your fault, Al... Don't worry about it..."

Angel mentally cursed himself. As much as he didn't want to talk to Alastor, he didn't want the other to think he did something when in reality, everything was his fault...

"Then, can you tell me what happened? There must be a reason for you avoiding me, right?"

"..."

Angel dug his fangs into his lower lip until a familiar metallic taste danced on his tongue. There was no escaping the confrontation; maybe this was better? If Angel is honest with Alastor, maybe he can prove his worries to be true and spare him future hurt. Angel took a deep breath and quickly prepared himself to open up to the other demon.

"A few nights ago, I was called to Val's office..." Angel hugged his legs even tighter as he began to explain, "... He told me he received complaints 'n shit... He wasn't happy..." Angel stopped for a moment, finding it hard to continue. In the end, he took a quick breath and sucked it all up.

"He beat me up and had his way with me. When I came back to the hotel, I started thinking: 'Well, shit. What if Al saw me like this? Would he take advantage of me in some way? Treat me just like Val?'. After all, I'm just a stupid whore..."

Suddenly, the door opened; before Angel could even register what was happening, Alastor locked his arms around the taller demon, he himself a bit tense at first but quickly relaxing and tightening his grip around Angel.

"A-Al?" Angel choked out, his words laced with pure shock and surprise. He expected Alastor to say something that would forever ruin any trust he had left for other people and leave him, not to come in and hug him.

"Listen, my dear... I would never treat you that way. If anything... If anything, I want to protect you. I would never, ever, treat you like Valentino." Alastor slowly pulled away from the spider, placing one of his hands in-between his own before making eye contact with his boyfriend; the tearful look Angel had on his face quickly overpowered the burning rage boiling inside him.

"I love you, Angel. I know it might be hard for you to fully trust me, but I will wait as long as you need to develop that trust."

Finally, Angel broke down. Tears stained his fur as he wrapped his arms around the Radio Demon, burying his face in his shoulder and letting himself sob. Alastor tensed up a little, not really expecting this. Still, he relaxed quite fast and hugged his love back, letting his cry it all out.

Eventually, the sobs died down and were replaced by quiet snores; it seemed that all that crying tired the spider demon out. Alastor carefully ripped himself away from his boyfriend before picking him up and carrying him over to his bed. Alastor placed Angel down, a rare, genuine smile climbing onto his features.

Once Angel was tucked in, Alastor took out his watch, his grin returning in the blink of an eye. The demon turned around on the heel of his foot and made his way out of Angel's room and traveled to the hotel's entrance. He had a rat to pay a surprise visit to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end;;; I honestly don't really like this one but I'm posting it anyway lmao
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this! If you did, feel free to leave a comment or something!
> 
> Haha jk,,,,,
> 
> Unless? >.>


End file.
